


第五章 雾食

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "依我看，男的女的丑的美的都无用，唯有婊子最能治你。"





	第五章 雾食

少爷想，即使是前国皇帝，即使是新纪元的开创者，总也不是一开始就游刃有余，他们将一件事情做出成就之前，总也要经历一段束手无策的时期。

这念头在他接吻时成型，先前他还假作老手，后一刻小嘉的舌头沿唇缝钻进来，勾画尖锐的虎牙，追逐他的舌尖与之交叠纠缠。  
少爷脑里一团浆糊都在此刻失踪了，他浑身飘飘然，几乎记不清自己身处何地，只记得怀中抱得一缕春风，以双臂阻隔寒冬的凉气，拂面皆是明媚动人。

小嘉笑嘻嘻地将吻从唇一路延展到眼下，琢磨他的眼睑，又捧起他脸颊，用舌尖含住耳垂一点点濡湿，段宜恩整个人都发起抖来，不知什么时候被他推了一把，闷头闷脑地倒在床榻，脑勺将鹅绒枕砸出一个深坑。  
水晶灯顶散出的光芒与枕上香风几乎迷蒙了他的眼睛，待到到再回过神，小嘉已跨坐在他腰腹上，内裤勾住脚腕，垂出床缘在段宜恩眼角羞耻的晃动。

少爷面皮薄，羞臊地别开眼去，却被小嘉低头啄了口，十指桎梏不许他动。段宜恩觉得自己该是猫掌下的老鼠，被他捉住往唇上嘬一口，见少爷无力抵抗，就胆大包天地在他脖子与胸膛上东舔西咬，啃出一串紫红的印迹。双手也不甘空闲，钻进少爷底裤握住他性器轻轻抚摸，不消多时便让掌中事物硬成一段烙铁，此时再撇开双手改用腿根夹住，一手撑在少爷胸膛，一手以指腹按着少爷的唇瓣打圈。  
他呓呓笑着说，你像喝了酒一样，一面夹紧腿根来回摆动腰胯，漂亮得仿佛柳枝因风起伏。段宜恩先前没有这样的经历，爽得从头皮酥麻到骨髓里，不出片刻便把浊液留在小嘉腿间，沿大腿的弧线一滴滴淌下来，濡湿被褥留下痕迹。

太丢脸了。  
他脑里不知怎么又浮现出王文王一张欲说还休的脸，敲了二郎腿嗑瓜子道，四哥，我说什么来着，头一回时间都不长嚒，就算你是滩头霸的亲儿子，还不是片刻就缴枪投降.......  
啊真的太丢脸了。段宜恩用手臂挡住脸上燥热，都有点不敢看小嘉，他只是死死捂着眼睛，就好像这样能把脑袋里的王文王同自己一道憋死了。

哎，哎，怎么不看我？你死了？小嘉拿一快绢布往腿间擦了擦，擦完丢到一边爬过来戳他紧绷的下巴，边戳边笑个不停：你自己要来，来了又臊，你也太好玩儿。  
段宜恩恼羞成怒本要发作，撤了手臂骤然瞥见小嘉弯弯的笑靥 ，脸颊圆滚滚的，两粒兔牙在洋灯下发亮，很是可爱。大少爷于是又哑了声，辩不出骂不出，只能盯着他手腕绕的红珠串恍神，等到那珠串凑近，是小嘉又来戳他玩了，忽得偏头吻住他掌心,使劲舔了舔。  
小嘉猛地把手缩回来，好像被吓到了。

 

段宜恩尝到穿红珠子的味道，甜腻得像糖，但他晓得这不是糖，干爹洪先生名下有几家工厂专做洋糖买卖，父亲也从中插足，周转的不是洋糖，是鸦片。  
段文裕严禁他碰土烟，但不碰不代表不知晓，他总对这种味道比旁人更敏感些，因此才能断定小嘉腕上绑的鸦片珠。

恍惚间小嘉再次跨坐上他小腹，双肘撑住少爷的胸膛示威性地俯视，露出一种段宜恩及其喜爱的——从前怎么也想不到会牵动心弦——洋洋自得掺杂伺候大烟成瘾的痴醉神态。

兔子睫毛低垂，面颊浮现出瑰丽多情的红，呼吸杂乱无章，像极度缺水的鱼从段宜恩赤裸的腹部一路摇晃到胯骨，鱼尾湿漉漉的，蹭出一道粘稠温热的水迹。 段宜恩的呼吸也因他再度急促起来，浑身像有千万只虫虱般燥热难安，他的手指被牵住慢慢向下，一直引到小嘉的底衣一角，小嘉让他捻住，向上拉，他青涩的性器从衣角下露出，大大方方展现在段宜恩眼前，不狰狞丑陋，是干净的。  
倘若你恶心——  
少爷没有什么疑迟地伸手握住他的性器，按自己平时发泄所做的套弄起来，他能感到小嘉的身体一瞬僵硬了，好像很不适应被取悦一般，甚至伸手压住他的手腕推拒。

为什么。段宜恩用眼神无声询问。  
“脏。”小嘉咬着下唇，扭捏半天才吐出一个字。“你不用弄的。”  
少爷眨眨眼睛，下一秒却笑出声来。  
不脏，很可爱。他念叨着，手上的动作也在应和，来回抚摸柱体与囊袋直到它湿润又挺立，小嘉在他的取悦下渐渐弓起脚背，眉头紧皱，半阖双眼，脑袋歪向一边轻轻后仰，偶尔从唇间挤出无法抑制的喘息，既痛苦也欢愉。

 

情事往往是天下最容易无师自通的事情，少爷不禁感慨。他渐渐从观察实践中得到了一些见谛——小嘉喜欢被抚摸，腰侧与大腿内侧都十分敏感，当段宜恩一边撸动小嘉的前端一边抚摸他大腿内侧时，他总颤抖得格外厉害，浑身像被点燃般泛红滚烫，漂亮的脸蛋因此染上生机，埋陷进情潮中不自知地挣扎。

不一会儿他的十指间边连缀了小嘉的浊液，他高潮时求饶的声音像猫，身体比幼猫更柔软无力，半个身子摇摆晃荡眼看就要掉下塌去。  
段宜恩揽着小嘉的腰肢帮他慢慢躺倒在床榻上，握住一只足弓抬起，一边急促地吻着他带汗的鬓角、迷蒙的眼角与圆润的耳垂，连路啃食吮咬最终落实在唇与唇的厮磨，将小嘉微弱的呜咽全数吞吃进腹中。  
一手的浊液被带进他的后穴，手指开拓着潮湿灼烫的穴道，他撑进手指搅弄，那些软肉便争先恐后吸住他的指节，直到小嘉再次按住他的手腕说，可以了，你，你进来呀。  
段宜恩才抽出手指，脱了底裤，握住勃起的恭候多时的性器送进他的身体，他试着抽插几下，穴道内壁随小嘉的呻吟放松又绞紧，热烫的桎梏使他发出舒服的叹谓，垂下眼脸，却发觉小嘉眼眶通红盯住他发愣。

“弄痛你了？”段宜恩说，“有哪里不舒服就同我讲。”  
“没有不舒服。” 小嘉含含糊糊嘟哝着，手指乱抓，想去够床头柜上的烟枪，“你不要管我。”

“你别碰。”段宜恩将那根烟枪挪到小嘉够不着的位置。“别抽这个，脏。”  
小嘉不听他的，依然要去够，却被段宜恩狠狠一顶，性器锲进极深的地方，碾过某处敏感脆弱的内壁。“哈啊——”他够烟枪的手立即软下来，松松垮垮握住床单一角，颤抖的手掌很快与少爷十指相扣，被牢牢钉在床板上。

“听话。”段宜恩抬起小嘉搁在他肩头的腿向上压，俯下身子与他紧紧贴在一起，他硬挺的肉柱来回碾过尿腺，一边握住小家高翘的性器来回套弄，小嘉被逼出眼泪，脚掌绷直，一只手胡乱拍打着段宜恩要将他推开。

“唔…哈啊…太深了……好痛……”   
他顾忌被领班听见不敢大声呻吟，只能咬了下唇低低喘息，不时从喉咙里挤出几声绵软的泣音。段宜恩喜爱极了，去吻他蹙起的眉间，唇覆在薄薄的眼睑上来回地吻，舌尖舔去睫毛上咸涩的泪滴，下身几下疾促的顶弄结结实实顶上他腺点，小嘉骤然扬起了脖子一口咬上大少爷肩膀，绞紧内壁浑身痉挛着与段宜恩一同宣泄出来。

段宜恩给他咬得呲牙裂嘴，眼泪都快咬出来，此时顾不得胳膊上的牙印，一把捞起软倒的小嘉 ，硬拍他起来约法三章。

不许翻脸不认人，不许诓骗，不许抽大烟。  
小嘉听了立即扑腾起来去夺烟枪，不达目的誓不罢休，少爷胳膊上的牙印又多出好几个。  
照他原话，这烟枪是白玉做的柄，翡翠镶的烟，你动它一下，连珐琅彩瓷的纽扣一起赔我。  
什么不许诓骗，什么不许翻脸，你同清倌人讲这个，你这头大呆鹅！他扑棱四肢，被少爷手臂一箍裹进怀里。

 

“我当然是为你好。” 段宜恩振振有词，又拿出吓唬崔荣宰那套来震慑他，鸦片抽多了，浑身要冒出红红的疙瘩，爬得满脸就成了丑八怪癞蛤蟆，到时候看看还有谁喜欢你。  
小嘉根本不吃那套，窝在他怀里气得发抖，两潭秋波搁炉子上都能烧开水：好哇，睡完还管起人来，装得跟洪老大亲儿子似的，也不看看上海滩头你算老几！

洪老大亲儿子就能管你？段宜恩张嘴就要一阵大笑。  
小嘉赶紧捂紧他的嘴，边捂边埋怨这人怎么这样，长得一本正经仪表堂堂，笑起来跟个大鹅似的也不怕给人发现。  
然而领班阿嬷就在房间不远处转悠，花廊里这么多妓姐摇着扇子款步来去，谁又知道他小嘉床上藏了个年轻殷实的男人，眉清目秀，还没碰过其他女人......阿姐们要知道不得气死！  
小嘉想着想着登时神清气爽，一时半会儿没了抽鸦片的心思，乖乖窝在少爷怀里不动弹了。

 

“问你话呢，” 段宜恩拿下巴磕在他脑袋脑袋上，“洪老大亲儿子就能管你？”  
神不清气不爽。

小嘉烦得磨牙：怎么没完没了了！唠唠叨叨，是要给我当爹还是当娘。  
你要是洪忠卫亲儿子，都不用爬窗，我自己上赶着给你暖被窝，你是嚒？

你这么这样便宜就给人暖被窝。少爷琢磨得不对味儿，笑着笑着却将眉头皱成一团。

小嘉气极反笑，食指直戳他眉头道：你这呆子怎么总听些有的没的啊，到底是抓不住重点。我叫你别多管闲事好伐。

想不到段少爷一把捉了他手指,捏住细细的只指节贴到唇边，那上面还有沾着情潮的余温，又是只漂亮细腻骨节分明的手，这样暧昧，不吻一下是不解风情的。

他将小嘉的食指用舌尖捧起来，含在口中不停吮吸，用舌尖勾画指骨的轮廓，湿热的口腔裹住整根手指又吐出半截，虎牙虚虚往指腹上咬几下，这时候倒不知羞臊了。  
“你倒学得真快。”小嘉消气了，食指给他吻着，拇指就轻轻按住他的唇瓣摩擦，过一会儿另一只手也颇不老实地往人胸膛摸了好几把，摸着摸着就被搂住亲嘴巴，亲着亲着又亲到床上去了，擦枪走火，眼看免不了一场翻滚。

段宜恩自诩很有自学成才的本事，交际舞是看别人跳一边，上手时已经舞步娴熟了；围观王文王同人家打花牌，一轮下来摸透规矩，两轮下来已经能指点王文王赢钱，等自己上手玩上几日，手头收纳一大叠裤衩子，牌友纷纷压牌臭骂：你个死老千一定要人倾家荡产啊。  
（他玩牌只输过真老千，在苏州的一家赌庄被顺走了一只水头极好的扳指，刚到手都没捂热，段宜恩因此大倒胃口，接连三四年都没再上过牌桌。）

然而真把式毕竟是真把式，少爷聪慧而自知，从来就知道将自己斤两用在合适的地方——比如床笫交欢，学起来应当是快的。  
他将小嘉重新碾在床上，啃着他的锁骨与胸膛，啃得他想喊疼，却因吃惊而呆呆地躺在他臂弯间任人摆弄。啃到乳尖时段宜恩放轻了力气，他满心柔软地吮着那两颗淡粉色的东西，将它们含得红肿挺立，沾着少爷的唾液在洋灯下珠贝似的发亮。小嘉捂住嘴，身体在他的抚慰下渐渐兴奋地发颤，段宜恩抓住他的性器撸动两下，将他渗出的浊液拢在手心向他腿间探去，他摸到穴口下一寸的位置有几块疤，摸上去有些扎手，他问小嘉那是什么，小嘉迷迷糊糊地勾着他的脖子黏糊了好一会儿才答道，是胎记。

段宜恩正要说给我看看，他们房间的门却突然被敲了两下，不轻不重的声响吓得少爷差点膝盖一软趴倒在他身上。  
门外的管账阿嬷哈欠连天，隔着木门有气无力地踹了两脚道，“小嘉，别睡了，秦先生刚来电话说晚上约人在叶家花园吃茶，让司机给你送去江湾，再有一时半刻就到了。你一天两天就知道睡，客也不接，就别把摇钱树给得罪了罢——”  
她又踹了几脚木门，指着楼下几个不干事的咸水妹指桑骂槐一阵，好不痛快。段宜恩瞪着木门，生怕这婆娘一脚将门踹塌。  
他紧张地咽了口唾沫，低头一看，小嘉哪里有半分慌张样子，反倒笑嘻嘻地将食指竖在他嘴唇中央要他噤声。段宜恩的玉佩正好悬挂下来，垂在他两眼中间荡动，小嘉便拧住他的玉扣把玩，嘴里漫不经心说，“他？他说要带我去吃日本菜，看Paramount的新电影，到大东方跳舞，哪有一次算过数，也只有应酬时会想念我了，阿嬷，你说好不好笑，前一阵子还信誓旦旦说要我退捐，拿钞票讨我出去，教我怎么做规矩人，讲了一大堆好感人啦，到头来说最近亏空的厉害，倒问我借起钞票了。你说好不好笑，笑死人了。”

管账阿妈不踹门了，只踌躇一会儿，恶狠狠道，“你莫老想着往外跑，这样会吃会用，不把用出的空亏填补大半，赎你出去做什么，讨女人还能当小老婆，讨你出去当干儿子不成？”

“”那也比你烂在这里当个老癞蛤蟆好。“ 小嘉笑得又尖又利，“隔壁何阿姐退捐去当新娘子啦，哪里像阿嬷这样一辈子生不出嫁不掉。”

“小嘉，你吃了炸药嚒，冲我发什么脾气！”管账阿嬷气急败坏地尖叫起来。  
“我没功夫同你嘴仗，你自己拎拎清楚，这花廊也有秦六的一份，你倘若不去，等着吃领事一顿打罢！”说完又使劲将房门一踹，骂骂咧咧地走了。

 

如果那时段宜恩听得仔细，就不难听出小嘉的尖酸，小嘉的多变，小嘉说这些话的居心，不难听出小嘉讲洋文时慵懒纯正的英伦腔调与他的如出一辙。可惜少爷的心不在那上面，满腔热意还在攀升，并远不至终点——他已下意识将小嘉归为他领地下的所有物了。  
他们一下便没了在床上折腾的心思。小嘉松开他的平安扣，一把将他推开，坐在床头将手腕珠串接下一颗，烧了一盏鸦片烟。  
那根烟管不知什么时候又回到他掌中，他神色平淡如常，眯着眼睛呼出烟气，只把刚才的约法三章当成兴致上来时的打情骂俏。毕竟什么事一旦与风月挂钩，总是能过耳能忘的。

 

“秦六是谁?" 段宜恩盯着小嘉问。

小嘉翘着光裸的小腿抽了半盏鸦片，好似突然起了精神，面色红润，面庞被死气沉沉的屋子衬成一束鲜花，看得段宜恩不知所措，见他漂亮，总是欢喜的，但总有些难以言喻的低落堵在胸口，使他怎么也无法顺畅。

“秦六是你什么人呢，小嘉。” 段宜恩又问了一边。

“秦先生啊，秦先生大概算上海滩排得上号的、我要上赶着去暖床的人。” 小嘉一手托着烟枪，一手托着脸，似笑非笑地望着他。

段宜恩怎么也笑不出来，抓起地板上的衣服往身上一个劲儿套了要走，他闷得发慌，倒没生气，但绝对算不上心情光明。  
那股羞怯的劲头早已过了，他本就不是会为性事保守羞耻的人，既接受了必然要坦荡快乐。正因他不以此为淫荡，小嘉在他心中便可爱得近乎圣神了。他干尽夫子庙里最下做的事，却叫段少爷心里又酥又痒，仿佛在淤泥里挖了块玉。

玉的好坏难辨，淤泥却是要一律归为浊臭的。譬如万千中淤泥里他最讨厌教书的老学究，段家表叔是其中典范。刚来上海的时候成天大呼小叫要死要死，说穿旗袍的女人有违天理人伦，一面眼睛又止不住往人家腰腿上瞟，满口之乎者也，人却罕见猥琐。  
女人也如此，三贞九烈他讨厌，哀怨连天他厌烦，若像男人一样高谈国事，十分有见谛的女学生，他虽也同她们畅谈，接受她们的亲昵玩笑，心里却觉得寡淡无趣；若是舞厅里卖跳卖唱的小姐，他又嫌黄粱一梦太过虚浮，何况如今是个女人都能卖跳，许多人女步还没有他跳得好。  
所以每逢王文王万花丛中过粘了满头满脸时，就要笑他：四少爷是真君子，放眼十里洋场竟无一温香软玉有资格随您左右，为您自杀出家得倒不在少数，这里哪算挑三拣四，根本就是不举啊！

段宜恩于是逮着他一回揍一回，揍过三回都没能把他揍老实。  
“我还不是为你好，”王文王嬉皮笑脸同他打闹起来：你既不笑又不说话，成天到晚凶神恶煞还挑剔得不行。依我看，男的女的丑的美的都无用，唯有婊子最能治你。  
一语成谶。

 

 

“你这样就要走！” 小嘉搁下烟管往他身边凑，一边抱着他的胳膊黏糊道，“真呆，我随口说说怎么就信了。秦六就是个客人，又老又丑哪及你半分。我不过陪他们吃饭应酬，有领事妈妈看管着的，他没胆子把我吃了。我好贵的呢.......”

黏糊来黏糊去段宜恩还是穿完了衣裳，小嘉见他还不说话，便赤脚踩在他鞋上，踮起脚拿鼻尖蹭他鼻尖，小狗似的奶声奶气地叫。  
“你想想，我收他那么多钱，哪里会真喜欢他，还不是首人好处哄人开心？”他笑起来，露出两粒兔牙。

“我喜欢你呀。”

 

段宜恩依旧不说话，胳膊却不由自主圈住他的腰，见他只穿了条底裤，便捡起罩衫小褂帮他穿上，帮他一颗颗系好扣子。他知道小嘉一会儿肯定要换衣服，只是心里太不痛快。  
小嘉也不乱动，就这样乖顺地任他手忙脚乱，眼睛像要长在他身上似的。

“我要再来找你的。”少爷终于帮他系完一整排扣子，打头空荡荡的只有襟圈，他忽然想起什么，红着脸颊在地板上翻找一阵，终于在羊毛毯下找到那颗被撤掉的象牙纽扣。  
小嘉笑得要肚子疼，摊开手掌说还给我，段宜恩哼了一声，跟小孩怄气似的不由分说塞进兜里，同他说后会有期。

“磨磨唧唧，”小嘉看了看挂钟一撅嘴，“你还不快走？再不走我就要挨打了。”

段宜恩拧住小嘉的下巴亲亲他嘴唇，踱步到床边，当真像个偷情汉般跨到窗棂上往下跳。

他将身体跨出去，两只胳膊还攀在木栏上，像只滑稽的浣猫晃晃悠悠将手一松。  
“你去打听打听，洪忠卫没有亲儿子，只认了一个义子——“  
.......

小嘉猛地睁大眼睛，快步奔到西窗边往下看，人来人往，哪里还有他的影子？再低头一看手腕空空如也，血红的鸦片珠竟也不翼而飞。

他气得直跺脚，却像被棉花塞了嘴巴，竟一句话也骂不出，脑里来来回回晃荡的全是大少爷一本正经的声音——

“我同你约法三章......”

 

tbc.


End file.
